This invention relates to a nut assembly or coupling for fitting about an externally threaded male member such as a bolt.
Heretofore, quick acting nut or coupling assemblies have been provided in which an internally threaded nut is quickly positioned on an externally threaded bolt by pushing of the nut onto the bolt. A jam nut comprising three separate segments which may expand radially are provided. The segments have a radial spring to urge the segments radially inwardly as the segments slide along an inclined or frustoconical surface into and out of engagement with the threads on the externally threaded bolt. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,150 dated Jun. 28, 1994 shows a quick acting nut assembly in which three radially inwardly biased arcuate segments are provided to engage the threads of a bolt. The arcuate threaded segments are positioned within a hexagonal casing and inclined or frustoconical surfaces are provided between the segments and the outer casing for radial sliding movement of the segments. Separate pins are provided between the segments and casing to connect the segments to the casing for rotation with the casing. The casing has a hexagonal outer surface which is adapted to be engaged by a conventional wrench for rotation of the casing and threaded segments. Since the casing is of an outer hexagonal shape, it may not fit or be received within small diameter cylindrical openings which is required for certain uses of the nut assembly.
The present invention is particularly directed to a nut assembly or coupling for fitting about an externally threaded male member such as a bolt. The nut assembly includes an outer cylindrical casing or body having a lower inclined or frustoconical surface of a relatively large circumferential area. Three or more radially inwardly biased arcuate female segments are mounted within the casing for inward and outward radial movement along the inclined frustoconical surface of the casing. The segments have a large diameter lower end portion to provide a relatively large lower end surface for contacting the frustoconical surface of the casing. A radial spring about the segments urges the segments radially inwardly.
An outer cap has an inner end engaging the segments and an outer hexagonal surface projecting outwardly from the cylindrical body for engagement with a conventional wrench. An inwardly projecting detent on the cylindrical casing connects the segments for rotation with the cylindrical body and cap which is secured to the body. The cap projects from the cylindrical body a distance at least ⅔ of the length of the cylindrical body. By forming the body or casing of a cylindrical shape, the casing may fit in cylindrical openings as small as xe2x85x9c inch in diameter which may be required for certain uses of the nut assembly.
It is an object of the invention to provide a nut assembly or coupling for fitting about a threaded male member such as a bolt by pushing of the nut assembly on the threaded bolt.
A further object of the invention is the provision of such a nut assembly having a cylindrical body and a cap with an outer hexagonal surface and projecting outwardly of the cylindrical body for engagement with a suitable wrench.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a nut assembly having a cylindrical body with an integral radially projecting lug or detent for engaging arcuate threaded segments for rotation of the segments with the body.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following specification and drawings.